Illusions
by Lisy
Summary: Continuance of Labyrinth involving Sarah, Jareth, Toby, and old friends&new. Constructive criticism welcome (Please!). Chap. length will vary :)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Standard Disclaimer, I don't own Labyrinth or the characters, etc. etc. etc.

**Chapter 1**  
_Reality isn't what it used to be.  
 ~__Walter Truett Anderson_

            Sarah awakened with a gasp. She scanned her room, amazed to see no sign of her friends after their wild dance last night. Only the ordinary was discovered—no streamers or confetti, not one forgotten hat.  
_Was I dreaming? It seemed so real…_

            She crossed the room and sat at her vanity. Peering into the mirror, Sarah anticipated Ludo or Hoggle popping into view at any moment. Only her jade eyes and brown hair greeted her instead.

            "Hoggle? I need you," she whispered. "Please Hoggle…"

_Nothing?___  
Her heart ached; the loss of her first true friends—to her own imagination nonetheless—hard to bear. A solitary tear formed and crept down her cheek.  
_I wish… I wish that my dream had actually hap…_

            "Sarah, honey, please hurry—you will be late!" 

Sarah swiped at her tear and bolted down the stairs. To trigger Karen's anger so early in the day would be a mistake. Pausing just inside the kitchen, she gaped at the unexpected sight.

            "Mom?"

            "Who did you expect to make your eggs, the queen of England?" Linda Williams laughed and placed a plate on the kitchen table. "Now, sit and eat, you won't be late for school again. Geometry test today, right?"

            Sarah slid into her chair. Her heart galloped within her chest as she stared blankly at her food.  
_Why is mom here? Where is my step-mother…? Where is Toby… TOBY!_

            "Mom, where's Toby? Is he still asleep?" Sarah strained to keep the tension out of her voice. When her mother did not respond, Sarah repeated her question. "Mom— Mom! Where's Toby? Where. Is. My. BROTHER?"

            "Sarah. Are you feeling all right? Is this your idea of a joke? You know very well your father and I can not have more children." Voice cracking, she turned away from her daughter. "How could you be so cruel…?" she whispered.

*          *          *

            Sarah kicked at every pebble in her path as she trudged towards the school.  
_What the heck was I thinking? I don't have a baby brother. Mom and dad divorced? Ha! I guess my imagination was working overtime last night, dreaming up a brother **and** the whole Labyrinth thing. Stop! Focus, Sarah—Test today. What's the formula for the radius of a circle?_  
Sarah chuckled and jogged the rest of the way to class.

*          *          *

            Karen stood at the base of the stairs screaming for Sarah to come relieve her of Toby. "Damn that girl, Toby needs breakfast before she leaves for school," she said, wandering back into the kitchen. 

            "I am starving. Mmm, peaches." Karen bit into the fragrant peach then quickly ate the entire fruit, pausing only to pry out and throw away the pit. "Delicious…"

            Her husband walked downstairs and into the kitchen to join her. "Dear, where is Sarah?"

            "Who?" she said. "Have a peach, dear, it is delicious."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
_Life being what it is, one dreams of revenge._  
_ ~Paul Gauguin_

            The Goblin King lounged across his throne, stirring only to rhythmically tap his crystalline staff against his leg. An observer would think him idle, perhaps even lazy. The mask of indifference did not waver; it did not falter; it did not fail. Not a single clue to the king's thoughts escaped as he attended his duty. His labyrinth required many repairs in addition to the standard maintenance.  
_Sarah…_

            A small goblin rushed into the room and knelt trembling at Jareth's feet. "Your Highness, the baby—the baby with the red stripes—he is home. The peaches for the big ones too, just as you said."

            "Get out." Jareth said. "Now!" The goblin darted to the door, but not fast enough to avoid Jareth's boot.

            Suddenly, the King leapt to his feet. Glaring into the crystal delicately balanced on the tops of his fingers, he grumbled then launched the fragile orb at the rough stone wall. The slivers of glass vanished before they hit the floor. Jareth sighed and began to stride back and forth across the throne room.  
_Sarah…_

            Jareth did not notice the haggard dwarf enter the room until he almost trampled his subject. "Higgle, what _are_ you doing? Get out of my sight." He said. When the dwarf trembled but did not move towards the door, Jareth ceased his pacing to tower over Hoggle, steeling his gaze as he wordlessly challenged Hoggle to disobey further.

            "Your majesty… your majesty, she called me. I needs to go to her. Sarah is Hoggle's friend!" Hoggle said.

            "No." Jareth said. "I will not send you to her dreams—she wished that the labyrinth ceased to exist and so it shall, at least for her."

            "Sarah didn't mean it! She called for me, she needs me—"

            "Hogwart," Jareth interrupted, "heed my words. Or did you still wish to be elevated to Prince? If she really wanted or needed you she would choose to wake up." Jareth pointed to the exit with one hand while producing a crystal with the other. "Get out," he snarled, "Get out before I send you away."

            Hoggle started to the door leading out of the castle. Before he reached the open arch, he turned to face the Goblin King. His face hard with determination, he said, "Your majesty, I wanna see her."

            "Fine, fine. Not that it will make any difference, but you may attend her." Jareth said, waving Hoggle away. "Only as long as it does not interfere with your duties, Higgel."

*          *          *

            Jareth retired to his private apartments to avoid further interruption. Perched on his windowsill, he moved only to twirl a crystal around his deft fingers. He looked over his labyrinth, pleased that all repairs appeared complete. With duties done, he could now concentrate on his dilemma. The Goblin King's mask dissolved, leaving only a frustrated Jareth.   
_Sarah, Sarah. So cruel. Why must you hide? The idea of living a life underground is so hideous, so revolting? You win over my subjects, my invincible labyrinth, my respect, my heart and still you reject my offer. You must stay here regardless, why not as my queen? Yet, you refuse. Your cold defiance burned. But then you thought you would return home with the child, such a pity. I suppose I will be to blame yet again—Even a king follows certain inflexible rules. You were warned—a fool thought, that you understood and wished to stay for me. Oh Sarah…_

_You _will_ pay for rendering me a fool._

*          *          *

            Hoggle approached the door, lingering just outside as long as his conscience would allow. Finally, he pushed open the door and marched inside the dark bedroom of the Queen's apartments.

            "Oh, Sarah!" he said as he rushed to her side. "What's he done to you?" He overlooked the fine velvet dress she now wore, as well as the rich decoration, the silken bedclothes, the soft candlelight; intent clear as he grabbed her hand in his. She did not shift but to breathe. He leaned over the bed and grazed her cheek with his lips. "Come back to me, friend," he whispered. Tears streamed down his face and dripped off his chin. "I need you."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Twin Kats + Hello it's me fantastic ~ Thanks for the reviews! If you are still reading, please let me know anything I can to do make the writing better! :)

**Chapter 3**

_Don't part with your illusions. When they are gone you may still exist, but you have ceased to live.  
 ~Mark Twain_

            Sarah adjusted swiftly to her new life. Although still interested in the theater, she was an outsider no longer. Reveling in her new-found status, Sarah, Queen of the school, started to forget about the strange dreams she had born of a different life. Why imagine a better life when have everything you could dream? What was worthy of escape? The days and months marched by, bleeding together in similarity.

*          *          *

            Every morning Jareth's attendant, Slovil, woke him with a report that Sarah still slept. Yet, still, every night he fell asleep to delicious thoughts of the revenge he would bestow upon her—Sarah stuck forever in an oubliette; Sarah scrubbing the throne room floor with a small brush; Sarah replacing Didymus as bridge guard in the bog—when she awoke at next dawn. Jareth's subjects learned to avoid him; the daily disappointment annoyed him, constantly making his mood a black rain-cloud without lining.   
_Foolish girl, she thinks she can hide forever? I have been generous, giving her all this time to realize the futility of her ridiculous denial. Two Months!_

            "Enough! She will wake." Jareth said to the empty room and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke and glitter. He appeared in Sarah's chamber, glaring at her sleeping form. He leaned into her as if to whisper in her ear. "Wake up _now_, you foolish, immature child!" he shouted. Sarah's sleeping form failed to respond. Jareth brushed a stray hair out of her face then slumped into the nearest chair, momentarily defeated. 

*          *          *

            Kitty and Liz Tompkins dashed down the hall and cornered Sarah at her locker. 

            "Sarah, Sarah!" They screamed in unison. Sarah just rolled her eyes.  
_Twins can be _so_ annoying._

            Liz yanked Sarah's arm to turn her towards the girls. "Sarah, hello, wake up! Guess what?" she said. 

            "You got a lead. A lead in the spring play! Sarah—" Kitty screamed. 

            Liz pushed Kitty back and glared at her. "Kitty," she warned.

            Sarah gaped at each of her friends in turn. After a moment, she broke her silence and said, "But I didn't even try out. A Midsummer Night's Dream? Too much fantasy, I mean, Fairies? Puhleez. It is not realistic at all."

            "Picky, Picky. Shakespeare's not good enough for Queen Sarah? No other Juniors even made a lead. Rehearsals start next week, before winter break." Liz laughed at Sarah's twisted expression. 

            "Romeo and Juliet, or even Taming of the Shrew, fine. But Fairies? Uggg." Sarah said. The twins giggled and tried to beat the bell to class. Sarah strolled along behind them.  
_No getting out of this, I guess. Yawn!_

*          *          *

            The crystal twirled across Jareth's palm, dancing to his tune. To date, he had not used any of his magic on Sarah. Unsure of the cause of her deep sleep—although he did have suspicions—Jareth did not want unforeseen complications if he woke her before she was ready. Of course, his ego prohibited the admission that he might not be able to wake her at all.   
_At least I ponder the consequences of my actions, headstrong chit…_

            Jareth bent over Sarah's bed and placed the crystal in her open palm. "Let us see what we shall see…" he murmured, peering into the sparkling gem as a tiny girl with raven hair came into focus. "This won't hurt at all."

*          *          *

            The sky darkened as night descended; raindrops cascaded down the glassed ceiling and walls of the theatre's entrance. The dusk and foggy rain in concert seemed wholly unwelcoming and Sarah had walked to school that morning. Sarah moaned and propped her forehead against the cool window, considering a call to her parents for a ride home. 

            Distracted by the storm, Sarah did not notice Brian Standish sneaking up behind her until he grabbed her around the waist and picked her up.

            "Put me down." Sarah said. Her tone left no room to disobey. Brian placed her back on the floor before flashing a goofy grin. "Sorry, Nick Bottom. I didn't mean to be so harsh. Have your lines down yet?"

            "Not everyone is as good as you, Sarah dear. Lemme drop you off? Wouldn't want your hair to get wet." 

            "Well," Sarah said, looking out the window. "All right, I guess." They ran to his car, attempting to stay dry. 

            A few minutes later, Brian pulled to the curb in front of Sarah's house. "Sarah, before you go… well, you already know I think you are the best. We have the same interests, the same friends. We should be together—"

            Sarah groaned. Not again. "How romantic," she said, rolling her eyes. "You're my friend, Bri, that's it. Gotta go!" Sarah threw open the car door and escaped. As if she would be interested in such an ordinary, needy boy. He is too short—she preferred a towering presence—and much too open. At least his other attempts at persuasion had included declarations of love and admiration.  
_Friends and interests?__ Ha! Maybe that means he is finally giving up? I guess letting him kiss me at the last cast party wasn't the hottest idea. Good one, Sarah._

            Brian sped off, his tires screeching. Sarah grabbed the pile of letters from the mailbox before sprinting to the front door. She sifted through the pile as she shrugged off her wet coat and backpack. One envelope seized her attention immediately. Worried, Sarah tore open the envelope and removed the paper inside.   
_All A's again? Figures. I can't even remember when I stopped trying._

            Sarah ran upstairs and flopped back onto her bed. The black and silver theme of her pristine room was marred with only a single poster of a handsome, popular actor. Her trendy clothes arranged in the closet, even the makeup on her vanity lined up in rank.  
_Perfection.__ My family, my friends, my acting. My life is perfect. Even my room is perfect! So, why do I feel so empty inside?_

            Sprawled on top of her soft, black down comforter, Sarah drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Thanks to b00ks mom and musicgirl141 for the reviews! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far...

**Chapter 4**  
_How many of our daydreams would darken into nightmares if there seemed any danger of their coming true!_  
_ ~Logan Pearsall Smith, Afterthoughts, "Life and Human Nature"_

            Luckily for his nose, Hoggle was able to convince Sir Didymus to have the meeting at his cottage instead of Sir Didymus's shack in the bog. Ludo brought his slightly smaller, more articulate sister, the monster Rina. 

            "Him ain't letting me into her dreams," Hoggle grumbled, "She called. Me thinks Sarah is'n trouble. I warned her!"

            "Verily, Fair Maiden is distressed; it is our duty to rescue her from her fate." Sir Didymus jumped on his chair, waving his staff in the air. "I will fight anyone, anywhere!" Ambrosias huddled underneath the table.

            "Ludo save Sarah," Ludo wailed.

            "Pfft. You boys," Rina said, "You couldn't save her even if you did storm the castle. What would you do to wake her, whack her over the head with that stick? We need a plan…"

            "Whats can we do, Jareth won' let us do anything anyhow. And whats if she don't wanna wake up?" Hoggle slammed his chair into the table and dashed outside, reluctant to let anybody see his sorrow.

            Even after Hoggle's display, Rina was not prepared to surrender. "Well, we have to do something to save the first to ever best the king—friend or not. I will go question an acquaintance at the library, perhaps together we can find information that helps," she said, making it clear who received all the brains in her family.

*          *          *

            Picking at her lunch, Sarah sat in the cafeteria giving audience to her court of followers. All the girls wanted her approval and all the boys just wanted; but every one of them was oblivious of her distraction.   
_They don't even see me. Everyone is my friend, no one knows me. _

            The tabletop was covered with thousands of tiny peach dots; she tried to count them all. After she lost count for the third time, Sarah started stabbing her French fries into a huge mound of ketchup then abandoning them again on the side of her plate.  
_How can I even complain? What would they say if I did? Poor child, that spoiled brat criticizes even a 'perfect' life. Ha._

            "Sarah, you're coming to the party later, yeah?" one of the guys shouted from a few tables away. 

            "Yeah, Sarah, you gotta come, wouldn't be a party without ya!" someone on the other side of the group said.

            "Of course she is," Liz yelled back, elbowing Sarah under the table.

            "Yeah, sure, whatever." Sarah said, pulling her things together and stuffing them in her bag. "Things are always _exactly_ as they seem in this place." She slung the bag on her shoulder and sauntered out the door, ignoring her friends' stares.

            "What's with her today?"

            "Same ol' Sarah, probably just practicing a line or something," Liz said; the entire group laughed and went on with their lunch.

*          *          *

            _"Things are always _exactly_ as they seem in this place."_

            Sarah's words reverberated in Jareth's brain. Sitting back in his chair, he pulled his gaze from the crystal. Jareth obsessed over watching Sarah in her dream world; he would rarely step foot outside her chamber, and then only for a quick meal or nap. If anyone interrupted him, he would throw a crystal at them—sending them straight to the edge of the bog of eternal stench—without warning. The goblins were quite dull, but they all learned to avoid that room in fear of being dumped in the middle of the bog next time. 

            All of his spying seemed to have no affect on the sleeping girl. He was frustrated beyond belief; she had not remembered the Labyrinth, her friends, or the Goblin King since he had started watching. Jareth would not allow her to push him out of her mind so easily. If the spying had no adverse effect, certainly a minuscule amount of meddling would be acceptable…

            Leaning forward once more, Jareth waved his hand over the crystal. "Let us see how you like this little diversion," he whispered. Jareth snickered.

*          *          *

            Sarah pulled outfit after outfit out of her closet, shook her head, and put them back in. She anticipated nothing but mind numbing boredom at this party; everyone expected her to show up, so she would go. Choosing a simple, short, black dress, she threw it towards the bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a tiny flash of red just before the dress billowed over… something. Curiosity got the best of her; she walked over to the bed and grabbed the dress.   
_Where did this come from? I don't have any books like this—_

            "The Labyrinth?" 

            Sarah sat down to read.


End file.
